tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2019
2019 (MMXIX) is a common year starting on Tuesday of the Gregorian calendar. Events January * January 1 - "Happy New Year" - Cookie's cooking a special dinner for New Year's. A guest stops to eat before heading home. * January 1 - "Crimson Tea" - Cobra forces attempt to take Boston, using every nasty trick they have. Jan 01 - Assault in Boston repelled! "Good evening, I'm Willa Beamer for Channel 10 Nightly News, Boston. Families are fleeing the city in droves tonight as what have only been described as The Living Dead have attacked. Rumors are that elements of Cobra were seen attacking the city, and several National Guard and special forces reserve forces reported contact with BAT forces. While these remain rumors for now, there is footage of the chilling phenomena." Footage shows blue-green skinned zombies in rough BDU coveralls charging through the streets, completely silent, leaping onto police and military forces, biting and pummeling them. More footage shows other defense forces suddenly going crazy, clawing at themselves, vomiting, and standing back up as undead as well. "More as it is discovered..." January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. January 4 - "The Drop Off" Inferno has the information Ar-Gent wanted, and the two plot to make use of it. January 4 - "Busy Night at the Rollout" Soundwave buys drinks at the Rollout, and a crowd shows up to drink them. January 4 - "Springer Sculpts" Springer works on a project in Valvolux, and attracts Dominicon attention. January 5 - "Keeping Busy" For how much he goofs off, Dust Devil has been busy lately. January 6 - "Ar-Gent Has a Dream" Safely away with his new friend, Ar-Gent tells Arkeville why they went to all the trouble to get him. January 8 - "Poise Makes Her Choice" Poise starts to come to grips with her life away from Nebulos, and what to do about it. January 23 - "CAT's away" A team of covert Autobots start their mission - which begins with infiltrating Decepticon territory. January 25 - "Hey, Springer!" Typhoon makes a cyber-donkey of herself. January 30 - "Up the Tower" The CAT sneaks through Decepticon territory to hack a communications tower. February * February 5 - "G.I. Joe Strikes Back" - Cobra attempts to expand their territory in the United States, but G.I. Joe has a surprise in store. * February 6 - "The Next Move" - The information is in, so the CAT plans its next move. Feb 09 - GI Joe Responds to Coffin Concerns SYRACUSE, NEW YORK - From its temporary headquarters in Syracuse, New York, the United Nations convened at the behest of US Army Lt. General Clayton Abernathy to address the allegations stemming from conditions at the prison facility known as the Coffin, revealed during the breakout of Dr. Casey Arkeville. During the assembly, the general addressed the concerns: :"First of all let me state that G.I. Joe was not aware of the conditions present at the facility known as the Coffin. We transferred Dr. Arkeville there on good faith that he would be held securely for his crimes and treated the same as any prison facility. When the prison was attacked, I personally led the defense of the prison against the transgressors and I was appalled at the conditions I witnessed. The Coffin is overseen by the intelligence services, and I am personally calling for an investigation into their practices, and any of our personnel that were involved shall be dealt with appropriately. In the interim, the prisoners at the facility are being transferred to other prison facilities, receiving medical treatment, and are being interviewed regarding their experiences. I am aware that the UN has set up a committee to investigate this situation, and I fully support it. Sins of this magnitude can not be left to remain in the dark, for they threaten not only our integrity but our very way of life, and I will do anything to protect that." The committee is due to begin its investigations later this week. Feb 13 - UN Committee Reports Findings THE HAGUE, THE NETHERLANDS - A committee formed by the United Nations to investigate the allegations of torture and abuse at the facility known as the Coffin convened at The Hauge today to deliver their findings: :"After a thorough investigation of records from the facility designated the Coffin as well as statements from the prisoners that remain we have concluded our investigation and have come to the following conclusions: :1. Primary operation of the facility was by the United States Central Intelligence Agency as well as the United States Department of Homeland Security. Other groups, such as the unit known as GI Joe, kept prisoners at this facility for various reasons in addition to the prisoners held by the main operators. It was found that such groups would have a liaison in place. :2. Our investigation shows that the primary operators willfully and knowingly performed various acts of torture and abuse on the prisoners kept at the facility, regardless of which group was responsible for their incarceration. Such torture is in direct violation UNCAT. :3. It was found that outside of the primary operators the groups who had delivered prisoners for incarceration did so under the belief that the facility was humanely run. Our investigation has turned up no evidence that GI Joe or any other group responsible for some of the prison population was aware nor ordered such torture to be performed. :4. Evidence shows that on many occasions the liaisons of said groups were aware of these abuses, but regularly failed to report this information to their superiors. :5. Based on the testimony of said liaisons that were interviewed such silence was due to threats of retaliation against them should they reveal what they knew. Our investigation has found no hard evidence to this fact at this time but has not ruled out the possibility. :In conclusion, committee finds that GI Joe and other entities used the facility in good faith and did not willingly submit their prisoners to the conditions found at the Coffin. The primary operators should be held as fully responsible for their actions and our investigation will be turned over to the International Court of Justice." February 18 - "Coils of The Serpent" Staff meetings in Cobra America February 19 - "Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Surefire" Surefire faces Hawk to answer questions about his involvement in the Coffin scandal. February 20 - "Happy Fun Zone" MI-5 calls in the Joes to retrieve a package from an eldritch land of smiley faces. February 20 - "House Dems Investigate Coffin" The Coffin scandal continues. February 24 - "Fix It Over Kill" Cobra Commander addresses the B.A.T. issue February 25 - "Blockade Running" Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. March * March 18 - "Bread and Circuses" - Bludgeon hopes for a grudge match and gets a Dinobot, while the Dominicons do their best to make friends. * March 22 - "Act of Creation" - Ratchet and Spike work on their secret project. Mar 23 - Explosion at the Valvolux arena Earlier tonight, there was a massive explosion at the Valvolux arena, completely decimating it, along with any would be observers that were nearby. No suspects have been named, and no casualties were found at the site of the explosion, however it was obviously caused by thermite grenades placed at specific intervals. It will be 1-2 weeks before the arena will be usable again. Deaths * February 20 - CPL Kirk Mitchell - KIA during a G.I. Joe mission in Canada. Category:2019 Category:IC Years